It's All Wrong, but It's All Right
by sparklegirl18
Summary: Percy becomes a shell of himself after Annabeth dies in the second giant war. His mom thinks that a change of scenery will help him so she sends him to live with her stepbrother Charlie Swan and his daughter Bella in Forks, Washington. But moving on from one myth to another doesn't exactly settle well with some people.
1. Shell of Myself

It's All-Wrong, but It's All Right

Percy's Pov.

"NO!" I screamed. This couldn't be happening, I was supposed to protect her, not the other way around. Annabeth can't just die!

I cried as I held her lifeless body in my arms. She sacrificed herself to save the Olympians and the demigods from the monsters that keep coming back. She sealed the doors of death with her life.

I remembered back in Tartarus; we were running from the monsters, trying to get out of this gods-forsaken pit, and I tried to push her forward to stay back and distract them, but she pulled me with her.

XxFLASHBACKxX

_ We were being over run by the monster that just kept coming. I guess that since when we normally killed them that their essence returned to Tartarus, and since we were already there that they didn't have anywhere else to go. I knew that we wouldn't be able to keep going for much longer. I also knew that I would never be able to live with myself if anything ever happened to Annabeth; whether I was alive or dead. _

_ I turned my head to face her as we ran, "You keep going, I am going to stay back and distract them. Just keep going until you find the doors of death!"_

_ She looked at me like I was insane. "Are you crazy! I'm not leaving you alone when there is a very huge chance that you could be killed!"_

_ "I've defied the odds before and you know it."_

_ "But you weren't here; in this endless pit where not even the Fates are in charge. They might not say that it's your time yet, but the pit could decide for them."_

_ "I don't care, I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" I argued._

_ "Then stay with me! Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you either!" she retorted. "I promise that no matter what you are not going to be the stupid hero and give up your life for me!"_

XxEND-FLASHBACKxX

_An oath to keep with a final__ breath _I thought bitterly. This had to be what that cursed line of the prophesy meant. Why did the Fates insist on taking away what matters most to me? I would have rather given my life than she give hers!

Tears were still streaming down my face as I stood up from Annabeth's cold side. I turned to look at the wide-eyed Olympians and demigods. Most had tears in their eyes too. Looking up at Zeus I kept my expression as stoic as I could with the unimaginable pain that was coursing through my body.

"Where's Gaea?" My voice was as passive as my facial expression.

Zeus and the other gods looked at me worriedly, and it was my father that answered me. "She's gone; at least for another millennia or so. We are about to head back to Olympus. Are you ready?"

I nod my head in silence.

With that my father placed his hand on my shoulder and we, along with everyone else, teleported back to New York.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. There were the awards where I declined godhood for a second time, resulting in an angry Zeus. Then the after party where everyone celebrated our victory in the Second Giant war, but during the middle of the party I just couldn't take it anymore. Everyone looked so happy. The couples were wrapped around each other, so glad that the other survived. That sent a pang through my heart. I had hoped to be one of them. To have Annabeth by my side, to, hopefully, spend the rest of our lives together, free from all the gods, monsters, and quest, but it never happens that way. We never got our happy ending.

I took a last look at all the people on Olympus before heading to the elevator. There was only one person on this planet that could comfort him at a time like this. His mother, Sally Jackson-Blofis. I needed to be in the comfort of her arms, with her telling me that everything would be okay, and even though it wouldn't I just had to believe her, she sounded too confident not to.

I walked all the way to the apartment. My head needed to clear a bit before I got there; I didn't want to blow anything up on the first time that I see my mother in almost a year.

The walk serves its purpose, as I am a bit calmer than I was when I reach my mothers apartment. I take a couple of deep breaths, _you can do this._

_KNOCK, KNOCK. KNOCK, _the sound echoes throughout the building as my fist connects with the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses!" the sound of my mother's brings a brief smile to my face before it disappears when I remember the reason behind my visit. The door swings open, and my mother is in the doorway in a robe, rubbing her eyes, trying to rid them of sleep.

"Now what do you thin –" she stops mid sentence when she looks up, realizing that it was me at the door. I was about to talk when I was pulled into a tight hug. The smile returned to my face.

"Hey mom, I've missed you." Understatement of the year, and I return the hug, but a bit more gentler.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for months! Do you have any idea how hard it was on people when you disappeared, especially Annabeth!" She screamed me with tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall over the edge.

I cringed when _her_ name was spoken. Mom noticed and frowned.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" my mom spoke rapidly.

I frowned this was going to be a hard conversation on both sides; I guided her inside and sat down on the couch, her following in suit. My blank expression taking its place on my face once again.

"She didn't make it. She sacrificed herself to close the Doors of Death." Tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh my gosh! Are you doing okay honey?" She looked up at me, probably worried about my expression or lack-there-of.

I shook my head and laid it on her shoulder as the traitor tears started falling.

"Oh honey, everything is going to be okay. Don't worry you can cry; you don't have to be the leader, especially not here. It's okay to cry for the loss of Anna – her."

The tears just kept coming for what seemed like forever. The pain just wouldn't go away, and even though I wasn't physically injured, it sure felt like it. It felt as if someone shoved a rusty dagger into my heart and twisted it. Also mentally I was exhausted. After everything that had happened today, the mental and physical exhaustion was finally catching up with me. My eyes started to droop, and the last thing I heard was my mother's soothing voice before I succumbed to the darkness that was consuming me.

TIME SKIP – ONE YEAR

Sally's Pov.

My son has been living with Paul and I for this last year, and we understood why. The memories that the camp held of Annabeth were too much for him to handle. I, as a mother, was of course thrilled that my son was staying with me, but I was too worried to be too happy.

Percy has become a shell of his former self. All his actions are as if they have been pre-programmed; like there was a switch and it was switched from MANUAL to AUTOMATIC. His days have become routine: he wakes up, eats, goes to his room until lunch, eats, leaves to the park, comes home to eat dinner, then goes into his room once more. I fear that New York in general has way to many reminders of Annabeth and all the other things that he has lost in these past two wars.

He needs a change of scenery. I have a stepbrother that lives in Washington that has a daughter about Percy's age that has been through the same thing. When I talked to Charlie about Percy he agreed that a change of scenery would probably be very beneficial. He also offered to take him in and let Percy finish out his senior year of high school in Forks, and decide what he wants to do.

There were only a few problems to this plan. Number one would be to get Percy to actually agree to this change, but I have a feeling that I could convince him that it would be for the best. Second is that Charlie had no idea about the gods, monster, and all the things that tie into that. Percy does know how to protect himself and others though, so that one's not really a major problem either. I will talk to him and see what he has to say about this. Lets just hope that he can see reason in this situation, and doesn't try to hold on to something that is not there.


	2. A new Life

**Ok so here is chapter 2 of this story (obviously) hope you like it.**

**I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson they belong to Stephanie Meyers and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter two – A New Home

Percy's Pov.

I stared blankly ahead as I sat at the breakfast table. I have been staying with my mom for a year now, hoping that my heart would heal, but it just won't get any better. Day after day I wait for the ever-present ache to just disappear, but apparently the odds are not in my favor on this one.

I dip my spoon into my cereal and raise it to my mouth. Just as I was about to take a bite, my mom walked in with a guilty expression on her face. Immediately I know something has happened.

"What happened? Is something wrong? Is Paul okay?" Mom holds her hands up for me to slow down.

"Slow down Percy! Everything's fine, but we need to talk about some things." I look at her pointedly to continue.

"You know that I love you right?" I nod my head.

"That's why I can't stand to see you in this kind of pain! It's killing me to see you living your life on autopilot! Please understand that I'm doing this because I love you!" I hold up my hand, stopping her from continuing.

"What are you doing that's "for my own good?" I asked slowly. What did she do that could possibly make me mad at her?

"I'm sending you to live with your uncle in Washington. He has a daughter that has gone through the same thing that you have –"

I narrowed my eyes; "Really she had the love of her life ripped away from her by an evil family member. I very highly doubt that she has been through an ounce of what I have!"

She looks sad; " Maybe not, but she has been in this state before. Apparently she has been through a lot, by mortal standards anyway, but please think about this. It could be very good for you. Please." She turned to walk away, but I caught her by the shoulder before she could get away.

"Wait Mom, I'll go. If you really think that this will help me get better than I'll do it." I conceded. "When do I leave and how long will I be there?"

She smiled at me, "Thank you Percy! You'll leave on Friday of this week. You will also finish your senior year there, and then from there you can decide what it is that you want to do with your life." I nod silently, and walk to my room to pack; I only had a couple days before I would be off to Washington. I was determined to make the most of this; no gods, no monsters, and no myths.

I walked out of the plane, happy that I was finally back on the ground, out of Uncle Zeus' domain. If I never fly again it will be to soon!

I walk around the airport looking for my mortal uncle, Charlie. It probably wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world since the only time I've ever seen him is from a picture that my mom showed me. Hopefully he would have one of those signs that they have in the movies with my name on it. It would make my job a whole lot easier.

After walking around aimlessly for a long time, I see a man that looks like the picture. He had brown hair and a moustache that had just a bit of gray, but what really gave him away was the police suit that he was wearing. Huh, that wasn't as hard as I though it would be.

I start walking over there, really hoping that this was the right guy!

Charlie's Pov.

I was in the airport, waiting for my nephew to get her from New York. Sally said that he has been through a lot these past few years, and needed a change of scenery because of some very traumatic things that have happened. I offered to have him here because I know that Bella has been through about the same thing when the Cullen's left. He will finish high school here in Forks, even though there is really only a month left. Well there's something to do for a month.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone walking up to me.

"Excuse me? Is you name Charlie by any chance?" The young man asked.

My eyes widened, "Percy Jackson?" The last picture I had seen of Percy Jackson was when he was twelve. He was a small, scrawny kid, but that was not what I saw in front of me. If he wasn't so tan and had the right colored eyes, then he could fit in very well with the Cullen's. He had dark, raven black hair, and sea green eyes. He also had very tan skin, and he had this air around him that just radiated power and screamed for respect. But there were a few things that scared me a bit; his scars for instance. He had scars on his arms, and probably had more under his clothes. The worst thing though was the look in his eyes. It was like I was being transported back a year when Bells was in her catatonic state. Percy's eyes were blank, dead, and void of all positive emotions. I could see the pain, loss, and anger flowing through his eyes.

"Yeah that's me." He gave a small smile, but I could see that it was a bit forced.

I felt a bit awkward standing there; I really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So . . . are you ready to get going?" Hoping to get back home as soon as possible. He nodded his head. I waved at him to follow me. I lead him back to the cruiser. We both got into the car silently, neither willing to break the silence.

Finally he broke the silence.

"So how are things on Forks?" He asked awkwardly

I cleared my throat. "Well cold and rainy as always. Graduation is this next month, so you won't have to worry about school for vey long, but there might be some other things to hold you attention." His head snapped up, his eyes wide in protest.

"Umm, I'm not looking for a girlfriend anytime soon!"

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant, I was thinking more along the lines of the soap opera going on inside the house." Percy looked at me questionably.

"Well Bella has a boyfriend, Edward Cullen, but she also has a few suitors just itching for the two of them to break up. There is one though, a family friend, Jacob Black. When the Cullen's left last year, she went catatonic." He winced. "Jacob put the pieces back together, and I thought that maybe they'd get together. Well one day I leave for a couple hours only to come home to a house with no Bella. I turns out that she went some where to go "help" a friend, and when she comes back home a few days later, the Cullen's come back with her. It was like they never left. She just reaccepted them back with open arms. She pretended like they didn't shatter her heart into a million pieces." I looked down. How could my daughter be so naïve? I turn my head to look at Percy, only to see that he is looking down at his hands.

"Are you okay son?" He winced again.

"I know you're not going to like what I'm about to say, but I can sympathize with her." It was my turn to look at him confusedly. "When I was twelve, I got into some stuff that I wish didn't exist." There was a loud clap of thunder, and he winced again and mumbled a quick sorry. "The point is that even through this the only thing that kept from going insane was my friends, well one person in particular. She kept me grounded, and she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. But last year," he hesitated, "it all came crashing down around me. I lost everything that I worked for, everything that I loved. So I can understand where she's coming from. When Bella left last year she was probably going after Edwin," "Edward." "Yeah whatever, but what I mean is that he was probably in trouble and she was most likely going after him, to help him."

After that was said, he turned toward the window and put his hands in his hands. He seemed to be in pain, mental and emotional pain. I was about to console him, but all of a sudden it felt like I was on the beach; I felt a warm breeze that smelled of the beach. I looked around the car for the source of the smell, but as quick as it came it left. I guess I imagined the whole thing. Oh well we are almost home any ways.

Third person POV.

Charlie was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the genuine smile on that made its way onto Percy's face.

Percy was happy for the first time in a while. His father was looking after him; he was getting a fresh start at a place that held no memories of_ her,_ and best of all, no one here has heard of Percy Jackson or all the "bad" things that he has done. This could be a new start for him. Maybe he could have a normal life here; maybe he could just forget about everything mythological. He could leave his past behind him and be a normal teenager.

Except that never happens in the real world. Nothing ever goes the way that anyone wants to go. Reality comes breaking through the clouds of everyone's fantasy world at some point. This time it just happened to be sooner rather than later.

**Ok so here it is people! Like, love, hate? **

**Review**** with any comment or help that you want me to know, and I will take each one into consideration.**


	3. What's Up With Him?

** Sorry that it has been a while since I've updated. I was on a mission to San Antonio, Texas with my church group. It was pretty darn awesome, but all things must end, and so I am here now. **

** BTW I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight.**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV.

"Hey dad, can Edward come over?" I called out as I walked into the house after school. Not that it would matter much what his answer is one way or another; Edward is going to be in my room later anyways.

"Sure, but later, right now I want you to meet someone." He called back from the living room. I frowned as I set my bag down on the table. Who would I need to meet? I know everyone in town by now. It was probably some one from the reservation. There was really no one else of importance that Charlie would invite into the house.

As soon as I walked into the living room all those thoughts left my head. I really didn't have a clear picture of what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what my eyes saw sitting on the couch with my father. What I saw was a teenage boy, but only the back of his head. This confused me further; Charlie wasn't going with his match making games again was he?'

I cleared my throat, and the boy turned to face me. A lump clogged my throat, and I almost chocked.

My first impression was a vampire; he was definitely had the looks to be one. He could probably beat even Rosalie in a beauty contest. Of course there was a problem; his skin color and eyes. His skin was a perfect sun kissed tan color; a color I could only dream to be. His eyes were a beautiful green color. They were like the sea; an ever changing current of greens and blues. He also had windblown, raven black hair. Hands down he is probably the most beautiful boy that I have ever seen, besides my Edward of course! It baffled me how a human could get to be looking like this.

When I looked into his eyes once more, I realized that he was studying me too. Almost as if he was determining whether or not he like me by a mere glance. One thing was for sure, he definitely had an intense stare. I turned from his gaze blushing.

"Percy this is my daughter Bella, Bella this is Percy Jackson. He's your cousin." Charlie said as he introduced the two of us. At least this isn't a set up, but I was under the impression that Charlie was an only child. I voiced my thoughts.

Charlie nodded. "I am, but I do have a stepsister, Sally Jackson, or Blofis now I guess. They live in Manhattan, New York." My eyebrows shot up into my hairline. That shocked me even more than Charlie having a sister. I turned to face my newfound cousin.

"If you lived in the Big Apple, then what on this Earth could posses you to want to live in small, rainy Forks?" He looked down, hesitating before he answered.

"Some things happened, and New York just held to many memories for me." He looked up from his hands to make eye contact with me. "It's good to meet you though."

It was that moment that I could see what he was trying to hide; the pain, anger, and sadness all swirling around in his eyes. The worst thing though was the dead look in his eyes. He looked like he had his life and soul ripped from him, and that it was sheer will and determination that he was still walking at this moment. This scared me because I knew that stare all to well. I saw it every time I looked into a mirror for months when Edward had left me. I instantly knew that someone or something very important to him is no longer in his life. I felt a surge of sympathy; this wasn't something that I would wish on my worst enemy.

I was broken from these thoughts from my phone ringing from my bag in the kitchen.

"Excuse me." I mumbled before walking in to the kitchen. I walked to the table and rummaged through my bag until my fingers closed around my cell phone. I lifted it to my ear as I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella." Edwards's relieved voice filled my mind. I smiled.

"Edward! Hey my dad said that you could come over."

"Bella your future disappeared." With those words I froze. How could it disappear? I haven't died, and the wolves aren't around? Were they?

"Wha – What how did that happen?" I stuttered out, finally finding my voice.

Edward answered, his voice smooth, trying to comfort me. "We don't know, but I'm coming over right now to check on you."

I nod even though he couldn't see that. "Okay, but play nice, my cousin is here to stay for a while."

"You have a cousin? I thought that Charlie was an only child."

"Yeah so did I, but as it turns out he has a stepsister that lives in New York. Percy apparently went through some stuff and needed a change of scenery, so he came here. He seems nice enough so be nice to him." I warn him, even though I know that he will be a gentleman just as he always is.

"Okay love, I'll be there in about five minutes." After he said this he hung up, and I set my phone back on the table before going back to join the guys.

Percy's POV.

Bella left the living room to go answer her phone. She seems really nice. A bit awkward, and she blushes a lot, I could have some fun with that.

After she left, an awkward silence overtook the living room. Charlie didn't seem to like this so he leaned over and turned on the TV to some baseball game. He became quickly entranced with the game, yelling at the bad players and hits. I just sit on the couch and watch the game with disinterest. I didn't really get the game; there was sticks, balls, and running, perfect game for a dog if you ask me.

I drift into thoughts of camp, though careful to avoid the subject of _her._ I should probably IM Thalia and Nico sometime soon. Gods knows that they'll be giving me hades for not contacting either of them in over a year. Maybe they can come visit me here, and then we can catch up for the lost time.

My thoughts were broken as Bella came back into the living room.

"Hey dad, Edward will be here really soon." She turns to me, "Edward is my – "

"Boyfriend I know. Charlie explained everything to me." I say in response to her confused expression. She nods. There's a knock at the door. Wow that was quick.

Bella shoots up, and runs to the door. Once she opens up the door, she greets the person there with a hug. She grabs their hand and leads them into the room where we were.

"Percy this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward, my cousin Percy." She introduces us. She looks at the both of us pointedly, probably expecting us to greet each other, but we just study the other.

As soon as I laid eyes on this Edward guy my mind was screaming at me that there was something not right about him. This was something that my eyes were confirming by the minute.

He looked deadly pale, as white a sheet of paper. No human being could be that pale and be in any way healthy. He also had golden eyes. Not like Hazels jewel like eyes, no they were like Luke's eyes when he got possessed, a liquidly kind of thing. But none of this was what bothered me, it was the memories that came with his appearance.

Memories from my fourth year at camp came to my mind. Of Tammy and Kelly from Goode High. The pale, pasty skin, the look in their eyes that reminded me of an animal, and the way they held themselves. Both Edward and the empousa carried themselves in a sort of defensive way, as if ready to pounce on someone at a seconds notice. This was impossible though as Hecate only made female empousa, but it was all there, and if he wasn't an empousa then he had to some other type of monster. I wonder if there was something that was very closely related with the demons.

Just then the obvious occurred to me. He was Bella's boyfriend, he was a monster, and so Bella is dating a monster. This thought irked me. Even though I have only known he for a short amount of time, I already feel protective of her. The innocence that shines in her big brown eyes reminds me of some of the new kids at camp; the ones that haven't yet been exposed to the world that they were about to be thrown into.

I knew instantaneously that I know had some thing to do in this town, and that is to protect my cousin from whatever may come after her.

I glare at Edward, and he visibly cringes. I break my glare in surprise; no monster has ever cringed before. Sure they have hesitated, but they've always attacked. Hmmm, so that shows that he at least has some humanity left. I'll judge later whether I let him date Bella or run him through with riptide.

Finally I stick my hand out, deciding to go with the polite approach before passing my judgment.

"I'm Percy Jackson, but I guess you already knew that huh." I say, unable to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. Bella shoots me a look that says stop-it-I-know-what-you're-trying-to-do. I shrug my shoulders at her trying to look innocent.

Edward finally comes out of his stupor and shakes my hand. "It's nice to meet you too." He then looks to Bella, "Ask your father if you can come to my house; there are some things that we need to discuss." I almost snort, what teenager talks like they've come from the 18th century?

Then his request registered in my head. What could this guy have to talk to Bella about that would require his family? And what monsters have families? This is definitely a first!

"Okay, I'll be right back Edward." With that she walked back towards the living room to talk to her father. Edward and I just stand there staring at each other; tension was thick in the air.

The more that I stared at him the more confused I got. His appearance suggests an empousa, but how he acts towards Bella suggest that he is just a normal, love-struck, teenage boy. One thing is for sure, he is not human, and I'm willing to bet that this "family" is the same_ thing_ that he is. I also know that sooner or later I will figure out their little secret just like I always do. I glance down, I don't want to see my cousin get hurt like I did when I lost . . . I cringe, I can't think of that.

When I look back up at Edward he was looking at me weird. This angers me. I'm tired of being looked at like that by everyone, I give him one of my infamous death glares, and he cringes again. I smirk, I love that it has that effect of people.

"What are you guys doing?" Bella asks as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Nothing." I reply, still smirking. She nods, not looking at all convinced.

"Whatever you say." She turns to look at Edward. "Charlie said that I could go. Are you ready?" He nods.

I look at the both of them, "You to be careful! We wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you now would we?" I say the last part while looking Edward straight in the eyes, hoping to get my point across. Lets just hope that he heeds my warning; I don't think that Bella would forgive me if I had to kill her boyfriend.

Edwards POV.

As soon as Bella and myself got into my car, I was speeding to my house. I needed to warn my family of this teenage boy. He was most definitely something different. My family will definitely need to her about this boy.

When we pulled into the garage I rushed around and got Bella out, and rushed us both inside. Once inside I set her down on the couch and called the family into the room.

"Edward what's wrong? Is Bella okay? Why did she disappear?" Alice said as she was coming down the stairs with Jasper a step behind her. Her vision shifted to me, and her eyebrows furrowed. "If Bella is right here, then what could possibly be the matter?" Jasper nodded.

"Edward your emotions are all over the place. They keep shifting from confusion to anger to agitation, what's going on?" Jasper asks me.

"When the whole family gets here I will explain." I respond.

"Well brother you'll be pleased to know that we're here now. You better have a good reason for interrupting us!" Rosalie said a she and Emmett come from their room upstairs, and Carlisle and Esme walk in from the kitchen.

Esme comes over and hugs me. "Edward, what's wrong son?"

"Okay so it started this morning when Alice saw Bella's future disappear –"

Rosalie scowled, "Those mangy mutts!"

I shake my head, "No it wasn't them. When I went over, there was no trace of the wolves. In fact there was nothing out of the ordinary."

"So we are here because?" Rosalie asked.

I glare at her, "Because I eventually found something disturbing!" Everyone became quiet. Bella looked at me shocked.

"There was something at my house? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked me.

"Because he would have known." Bella was about to talk again, but Carlisle beat her to it.

"Son why don't you just tell us the entire story."

"Okay so why I got there I smelled a scent that I have never smelled before, it was wonderful, almost better than Bella's. It smelled like a mix between salt, water, and something sweet, but not too sweet. The only thing though was that I also felt like there was this vibe of danger, as if there was something dangerous in the house. When Bella came into the door she said that there was someone that I needed to meet?"

Bella stopped me with an incredulous look on her face, "Wait, wait, wait! So this whole thing is about Percy! I told you to play nice, he has been through a lot and you're just making it worse!"

Esme moved over and gave Bella a one-armed hug, "Whose Percy dear?"

"He's my cousin from New York. He looked like he had been through a lot so I didn't really question why it was that he came." She answered.

"How did you know that he has been through anything? He could just be faking the whole thing." Rosalie said snottily. Bella looked as if she wanted to snap back, but like she didn't want to upset Rose.

"Because he reminded me of myself; of last year when – when you all left." I winced. "He had a dead look in his eyes that could only come with losing someone. That's all I have to say, but I personally would like to hear about what Edward has to say about my cousin!" I nodded and continued.

"Well when we met we both took the other in, but obviously he thought of something because he looked as if he recognized me from somewhere, but obviously it wasn't a good memory because soon he started glaring at me."

"Awww! Wittle Eddie can't handle a wittle gware from a wittle human!" Emmett said in a teasing baby voice.

"Emmett it wasn't the glare that scared me! It was the air around him that seemed like I was in the presence of the Volturi. It was if he was determining a way to kill me. I don't think that he is a normal human!"

"Then what do you think he is?" Bella asked.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out!"


	4. La Push

** Okay sorry for the wait! I'm on an FBLA trip to Anaheim, California, and I am uploading this from an airplane! Which, btw, I hate! IF you're afraid of heights, airplanes are not for you! (Not that I had a choice.)**

** Anyways, DISCLAIMER – I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight. **_**Sadly =(**_

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV.**

"And just how do you plan to do that?" I asked Edward suspiciously. He shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but he's got to slip up some piece of information at some point. Hopefully that is sooner rather than later."

"Okay, but you better not do anything that could potentially harm my cousin!" I said while glaring at him. Alice starts vibrating in her seat.

"Oh can we at least meet him!" She asked excitedly. Jasper looked instantaneously worried.

"But Alice, you can't see him! What if he decides to do something and we don't know because he is blocked from us." He said.

Alice smiled and touched his cheek. "Jazz, if he wanted to attack us, he wouldn't need to meet us to do so. He's already met Edward so he would have passed his judgment on him." She said soothingly. "Plus, I'm not the only one with a gift in this family." Jasper looked appeased for the moment.

Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, but if I'm right then it won't matter who has what gift." Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I couldn't read his mind." He said dejectedly. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"And you didn't think to start with that small part of the story!" Rosalie screeched.

"I was a little bit caught up Rosalie."

"Maybe it's like a family thing." I said, "You know the silent mind thing." Edward shook his head.

"No I can read Charlie's mind, and this was different. Your mind is completely silent, as if you're not there at all, but I could still feel the presence of his mind. It was just as if someone was pushing me out of it. Like he felt my gift protruding and kecked it to the curve." Edward explained. I patted his arm comfortingly, I know how much it bothers him to not be able to read my mind, and here was another person whose mind was untouchable. The whole room went silent. Everyone thinking the same thing, _how is he evading everyone's gifts? _

Carlisle was the first to break the silence; "We need to make a truce with him. He has blocked both a mental and physical gift. The only other person that can do this is Renata of the Volturi. If he is this powerful as a human than he is not someone that would be a very good enemy to have. Get him on your side, get him to like you, I shudder to think of what the Volturi would do if they caught wind of someone this powerful."

"Okay so we can meet him tonight, Bella can invite him over for dinner or something." Alice said still bouncing in her seat.

"Uhh, no can do guys. I'm going to La Push tonight and I was going to invite Percy to come with me." I said apologetically.

"Bella you know that I don't like you going to places where I cant protect you, and to add Percy, he could turn out to be a threat." Edward said.

I glared at him, "Edward, Jacob is my friend, I'm going to visit him. Also Percy is my cousin, he won't hurt me."

Edward was about to argue, but I glared at him again. There was no way he was talking me out of this one. He sighed, "Okay I'll take you home now."

"Thanks," I told him before turning to the rest of the family. "I'll invite him over here tomorrow." They nodded in confirmation. I smiled at them before I allowed Edward to lead me out of the house.

**Percy's POV.**

After Bella left with her monster boyfriend, I went up into my room to rest. One thing that years of training have taught me is that you're never too old for a nap. Whether or not you are eighteen or ten, naps always feel good.

I lie down on my bed and let all my defenses drop. I haven't been able to do that in a long time, but for some reason I feel safe here. I hope that I'll be able to stay here for a while before something goes terribly wrong; I mean that usually happens wherever I go. It kind of comes with the territory of being Percy Jackson.

Bella left with Edward about half an hour ago, and I'm sitting on the couch anxiously waiting for her to get back. Charlie was sitting in the chair across from me watching the game, but my mind was too clouded to do so. I stare at the screen in boredom, even if I wasn't worried for Bella, I still wouldn't care enough to actually watch the game.

I was broken from my thoughts when I heard the front door slam. I get up from the couch and mumble to Charlie that I was getting water. He probably didn't hear me over the sound of his yelling. I walk briskly to the kitchen to meet Bella. Secret be damned I was **not** going to let my cousin date someone that could put her in danger. Before I had a chance to talk to her, she was asking me a question.

"Percy I am going to La Push tonight. Do you want to come with me?" Bella looked at me hopefully.

"What are you going to do there?" I asked back. I would probably go, but I don't want to get in the way of Bella and her friends.

"Some of the locals there are going to have a bonfire at the beach and I'm going. Do you want to come?" By now I was grinning widely, I'm always up for a beach trip.

"You should have started with the beach part. Yeah I think that I will come." I said. Bella smiled at me.

"Cool! We leave in about an hour. Be ready." With that she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. I walk back in to the living room to "watch" the game with Charlie, but I have a feeling that I forgot something.

I mentally slap myself; I was supposed to talk to he about Edward. Oh well, I'll do that tonight.

**************************************Time*Skip*** ********************************

Bella and I had just arrived at First Beach in La Push, and I was taken back. It didn't look like the beaches that I have been to before. I was used to warm, sunny, sandy beaches while this one was colder in all senses, but there was water. Its not like the temperature would affect me either way. As long as there was water I would be a happy camper.

I trailed behind Bella as she walked towards a group of people. They were all tan, like me, and all very muscled. Only the girls there didn't look as if they were bodybuilders in the making. The biggest of them all had one of the girls in his lap and they were staring into each other's eyes, oblivious to the rest of the world. This hurt to look at because it reminded me of Annabeth and I. There was one other couple there, but the difference was that they were talking animatedly to each other.

"BELLA!" One of the guys yelled and he ran toward her. Once he reached us he picked her up and spun her around. She was laughing with him.

"Jacob put me down!" She said. Then something clicked, this was the other corner of the love triangle that Charlie told me about. He looked to be more human than Edward so as of right now I was on his side.

Suddenly I felt like people were looking at me, and I noticed that the whole group was looking at me. Jacob and the guy from the first couple were looking at me weird, although they looked to be for very different reasons. Jacob was looking at me in jealousy. Probably doesn't want any more competition than he already has. The other guy was looking at me suspiciously, like I didn't seem normal to him. May be their not as normal as they seem, any normal human wouldn't be able to tell anything was off about me.

Bella turned her gaze to me, "Percy this is Jacob, Jacob this is my cousin Percy." Jacob visibly relaxed at that, and a smile took over his face again.

He stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet you dude!" I shook his hand back with a smile, but didn't reply. An awkward silence began to take over as most the group continued to stare at me. Bella cleared her throat.

"Okay then, Percy come here. I want to introduce you to everyone." We walked over to the group. "Okay so this is Sam and his fiancée Emily." The first couple. "This is Jared and his girlfriend Kim." The second couple. "This is Quil and Embry." Two more tan, muscly guys. "And last but not least Seth and Leah Clearwater." Seth looked to be the youngest out of everyone, but certainly seemed to be the happiest. I turned to look at Leah and saw that she was glaring at Sam and Emily. Wonder what's going on there?

Leah turned her head to look at me, and when our eyes connected, something happened. It felt like there was nothing in the world that mattered except for her; that she was the only thing holding me here. It was, no matter how cliché, like a strong _attraction _at first sight. I quickly broke our gaze, guilt flooding me. I couldn't feel like this for another girl; I couldn't let myself.

The group's eyes widened and jaws went a slack. They were looking back and forth between Leah and I, as if watching to see who would react first. I grew quickly uncomfortable under their gaze.

I abruptly stood up, "I'll be right back; I'm going for a walk." I had to sort this out, and my way to let off steam is not for anyone else's eyes. I was about to go hack the forest to pieces with riptide.

**Leah's POV**

We were having a bonfire at the beach, and it was sickening. Sam and Emily were completely wrapped up in each other. I direct my glare at them, and don't stop. Not when Jacob goes to greet _his Bella_, not when they sit down at the bonfire, not even when they start introducing someone to everyone. I only look up when my name was said.

My eyes were greeted with the most beautiful sea green eyes that I have ever seen. Suddenly something happened; something that I never wanted to happen to me, I imprinted. It felt as if there was a cord connecting me to him; that he was the only thing connecting me to this Earth.

All of a sudden he tore his gaze from me and glared at the ground. I felt a sense of dread, what if he somehow knew and didn't want it. I shook my head at that idea, no one outside the tribe knows until they are told, and he hasn't been told.

As he stood and began to walk away, I saw the unmistakable look of pain in his eyes. Someone that he cared about has hurt him. I could very well relate to that.

Once he was out of sight everyone turned to look at me with wide eyes.

Jacob was the first to speak, "Well miss mad-at-the-world, look who just imprinted." He said this around a smirk. I glare at him, and he holds his hands up in surrender.

"You sure picked a heck of a person to do it on." Sam said. Everyone looked at him questioningly. I turn my glare to him, why did he have the right to judge me on something that I have no control over. "Did no one else feel it?" He looked from person to person, and on at a time they shook their heads in confusion. "When I looked at him I felt a rush of fear, as if we were in danger. His smell was also off. He didn't smell like a normal human, he smelled like seawater and something sweet. I've never seen anything like it, so be careful around him." Bella looked about as mad as I was.

"Okay what is up with people thinking that my cousin is off?" She said angrily. Upon everyone's confused looks she elaborated. "Earlier today, Edward met him and said about the same thing that you did. The sense of danger, and the smell."

Sam cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Leah I want you to try and find out what he is. It shouldn't be too hard to get close to him with the imprint." I nod still glaring at him. I was about to get up and go find him, but Bella interrupted me.

"Leah." I look her in the eyes. "Be easy with him. The reason that he came here was to get away from the memories; he's been hurt before, and I don't want to see him hurt again." I nod to her before standing up and jogging off into the forest.

**Okay so that's chapter 4 of this story. PLEASE REVIEW I BEG OF YOU! Do what I command of you! ;D**


	5. The Golden Sword

**So sorry about not updating for so long! One thing that I want to say is that I feel like such a hypocrite! I always got so irritated at the authors that didn't update for a while, but that was before I knew first hand how taxing it is to continue your stories while at the same time not abandoning everything else that life has to offer. With that said there are so many excuses that I could give y'all, but I'm not gonna bore any of you with the lengthy explanations. **

**Chapter 5 – **

**Leah's POV.**

I jogged off into the woods to find Percy, still in awe that I had imprinted on someone after all the times that I had said with total conviction that I would never do this. I have a feeling that I'll be hearing about it later.

I shook my head trying to clear my head of all thoughts except trying to find Percy. Why did he have to run off into the woods?! Why couldn't he have ran back down the beach where it wouldn't have been **this** hard to find him?! But I knew the answer to that, it's because he didn't want anyone to find him; he wanted to be alone in his thoughts. Though I guess that would not matter once I found him because he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Maybe I should go back. I mean if I ran off, wanting to be alone, then I would probably hate it if someone came to find me. But I could take care of myself, and defend myself from the things that lurk in the woods; Percy couldn't, he's just a human. I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened that I could have prevented by being there. That made my decision for me; I was going to find him. No matter what I did once I got there; talk with him, sit with him, or just offer a quiet presence.

After a bit of walking I heard a sound that I wasn't accustomed to hearing in the woods. It sounds like when mom was chopping something with a knife and missed only to hit the cutting board, but what could be making that sound deep in the woods? I took in a deep breath in trying to get a scent off of whatever was making the noise, but could only smell the trees, dirt and the sea. This raised my confusion considerably.

I crept through the trees stealthily as to not alert the other person of my presence. As I got closer to the sound I caught a glimpse of a blurring object. The goldness of it was contrasting against the dark, dense forest, so it was pretty impossible to miss.

Suddenly the gold object came in to contact with a tree with so much force that I could feel the impact from the ground. But it also was so great that it wedged so deep in the tree that it got stuck. Obviously then I could see the object since it was no longer blurring around the air, but my mind couldn't comprehend what it was seeing. It was a sword! Who in the freaking world would own a golden sword and then go deep into the woods and use it! That's just perfect; first vampires and now there's some type of sword phsyco! Either they were planning some murder via sword, or they were some kind of gladiator.

The figure had gotten their weapon freed from the tree, and had begun to whirl it around again. There seemed to be some kind of pattern to the way that they swung and stepped, but just as I was focusing on one, they would change to another. Whoever this was had obviously dedicated a great deal of time to practicing the techniques.

I have no idea how long that I spent there in that spot behind the tree, watching the figure with their sword, but I knew that I couldn't just stay here forever. So I took one last look around the area, about to go back and tell the others what I had seen, when I saw something that startled me. The water that had been saturated into the ground was moving! The water around the person especially. It was if it had been alerted of the figures doings and was training with him. It was twisting and turning, lurching forward and backwards, moving in every-which-a-way. It was like it was fighting some invisible monster with the person. It was a very shocking sight to the point that it was almost frightening.

Unfortunately I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping my lips. The figure froze, and all of a sudden the water starts to gather around them, completely enclosing them in water. I was about to go help the person, but the water started to recede. After a couple of seconds it was completely gone, but so was the person.

I gasped again, and ran back to the beach to inform the others on what has happened.

**Percy's POV.**

I was horrified. How could I even think of someone else like that! I still love Annabeth! I don't even **know **the girl that I was having these thoughts for!

As the thoughts consumed me I found the largest tree that I could find and took out all of my anger and frustration out on it. I tried to picture it as the stupid goddess that took the life of the most important person in the world to me. I felt all the anger that I felt for the Olympians for choosing me as their_ pawn_, at Kronos and his followers for taking all those demigod lives, at Gaea and the giants for taking Annabeth from me, and mostly at myself for letting myself sink this far down in my life. Tears started streaming steadily down my face, and the water around me began to react to the state of my emotions.

How could I have let myself get to this place in my life? How could I have been so careless with everything? Annabeth would punch me repeatedly for doing this because of her. The thought alone brought a small smile to my face. I would at least try to make an effort here to go back to my old self. I know that all my friends and family that I have left would hate to see me mope around everywhere I go. I'll at least make an effort for –

I was broken from my thoughts by a gasp. I froze. I had been so caught up in my grief and anger that I had let my guard down and that made me vulnerable to anyone that decided to take a walk deep into the woods.

I let all the water enclose me, and decided to use my newfound power to escape. Mist travel, which is basically shadow traveling except ya know…. with water. I though of the edge of the woods so I could go back to the group, and a few seconds later I was there. I tried to compose myself enough so there would be as little questions as possible for them to ask.

Poker face; check. Deep breathe; check. I take a step out of the tree line and all the heads turn towards me.

Bella's face looked to be a mixture of confusion and happiness. Jacob's face seemed to be stuck between confusion and shock, and the rest of the group seemed to share those emotions.

As I walked forward and neared the group, Bella got up, ran towards me, and hugged me as tight as she could.

"Why did you run off Percy?" She asked worriedly. I smiled tightly at her, trying to show some kind reassurance that I was okay.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Umm, can I take a rain check on that?" She tried to stare me down to get me to answer, but was failing epically. She finally just nods her head and we go back and sit down with the group.

Bella instantly jumped back into the conversation, but I didn't know them so I had no clue what to talk about to start a conversation. I sat and looked at my hands awkwardly, and hoped that Bella would be done soon so that we could leave.

I felt a tap on shoulder, and looked up to see the Seth guy. I remember that he is Leah's brother. He looked to be a couple of years younger than me.

"So where did you live before you moved here?!" He asked excitedly. I smiled he reminded me of a pre-claimed Nico.

"I lived in Manhattan, New York." His eyes bulged, and I nearly laughed.

"DUDE! Why in the world would you leave NEW YORK to live in boring old Washington where it rains 24/7?!" He said in a whisper yell. "In the movies, New York is like party central!" This time I couldn't hold in a small chuckle.

"Well first of all, sometimes too much excitement can be a bit much, and second of all I left because I just needed a change of scenery." I said with a shrug, trying very hard to not show any emotion with that answer.

"Okay." He said as if that made just perfect sense to him. "So what were the people like there?"

I thought about that question before answering. "Well I had a lot of friends, but my closest ones are probably Thalia, Nico, Grover, and An-Annabeth." I say and take a deep breath. "Thalia and Nico were my cousins on my dads side. Thalia is fifteen years old," _Has been for about four years._ "And is a punk-rock, girl, human version of Pikachu. Nico is about fourteen and gives a whole new meaning to _the living dead,_ but you never let his depressed outer shell fool you, when he wants to be he is the most energetic kid I know. Grover has been my longest friend, and he is like _really_ into nature and the environment." I took one more deep breath before continuing. "Annabeth," my voice cracks, "was – is the smartest person that I can think of. Once someone met her they re-thought everything they have ever said about blondes being stupid!" I chuckle. "She's like a walking encyclopedia. So all in all New York has the most strangest group of people living in it."

When I look back at Seth he was still grinning widely. The sight alone made me give a small smile in return.

"Do you think that –" He was cut off by a loud wolf howl that rang through the forest. His childish nature seemed to disappear in seconds, and was replaced with a serious expression.

Bella came over to me and asked if I was ready to leave, and I nodded in agreement. Only when I then did I realize that the La Push locals were jogging toward the tree line of the forest. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion; why would they be going **to** the woods. The wolf sounded pretty close. Coming up with no plausible explanation, I just chalked it up to them being mortals, and jogged off to catch up with Bella.

**Leah's POV.**

I paced back and forth, in wolf form, a couple hundred feet from the tree line, waiting for the others to phase so I could tell them what I saw. We had to figure out if this person with the golden sword was a threat or not.

_ Leah what are you doing?_

_ Why didn't you come back to the bonfire?_

_ What threat? _Sam's voice rang above everyone else's.

I replayed for them in my mind what happened when I left the fire to look for Percy. I showed them the figure with the strange sword, his amazing technique with the weapon, and how the water seemed to be training with them, responding to their movements. Finally I told them how the water had enclosed them for a few seconds before the person had just disappeared, with no scent to be traced.

They looked shocked at what I had showed them. Sam tried to keep a poker face on, but you could still see the shock and confusion through his mind.

_So Leah, _Paul thought. _Why didn't you just go after them __**before**__ they disappeared? _He said this to me mockingly.

_I didn't know what they were, or why they were in the middle of the forest with a glowing golden sword. Haven't you ever heard the expression "never underestimate your enemy?" _ I growled at him. I didn't enjoy being mocked.

_Yeah but – _Paul started, but Sam cut him off.

_Paul this is something that we've never encountered before, Leah was right to not start a fight with something she knew nothing about._

_ But Sam he's probably just some human that wandered into the woods with a weapon; they wouldn't be the first! _He retorted.

I snorted._ Paul I would like you to show me one human that has the ability to control water and teleport! Whoever this person is . . . they aren't normal._

_ Could they have been some bloodsucker that can disguise their scent to where Leah couldn't smell them? _Jacob said. Wow the first thing that he's ever said that actually made sense.

Jacob growled_. I heard that Leah!_

_ Knock it off guys!_ Sam ordered; everyone stopped bickering. _Now, Jacob has made a good point, and the only way to know is to speak with our resident bloodsuckers._

Protest started flying through everyone's mind, but Sam growled and it stopped instantly.

_We will arrange a meeting with them at the borderline._ Everyone nodded, not that we had a choice in the matter at all.

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Percy and I arrived back at the house he went straight to his room, and I went to call the Cullen's when suddenly my phone began to ring.

"Hello?'

"Bella what are you doing back home so early? I thought that you'd be gone at least for another hour!" Alice.

"Apparently there was a problem of some sort, so Percy and I left before he could notice anything strange about it." I said to her.

"Oh okay." It bothered her not to know what was going on. "Well we still want to meet Percy, Edward's made us curious!" She said back to her bubbly self.

"Alice . . ." I said warningly.

"Oh shush, we'll be nice to him!" She said back to me.

"Okay, fine." I said giving in to her.

"YAY!" She squealed excitedly. "You two can come over tomorrow for lunch!"

"I thought that you couldn't see him."

"I can't." She grumbled. "But tomorrow at noon the future is black so I'm assuming that that is when you are coming!"

"Okay we'll be there."

"See you then!" After that I hung up and walked to Percy's room and knocked on his door.

"Percy?" I said. "Can I come in?" I heard a yes, so I walked in to see him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just thinking about stuff." Sensing that he wasn't going to elaborate on that I let it go.

"Well my boyfriend and his family want to meet you tomorrow. Are you up for it?" I said hoping that he would agree.

He seemed to contemplate it for a few minutes before nodding that it was okay.

"Cool. We'll go over there at about eleven okay." He looked at me and nodded, giving a practically non-existent smile.

When I turned to leave, he began to stare at the ceiling once more.

I hope this change of scenery will do him some good. Even though I just met, I don't want him to be sad. After all he is family, and family helps each other.

I would do whatever I could do to help my cousin.


	6. READ IF YOU LOVE ME!

** Hey I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I have been under so much stress lately! I never knew that High school would be so hard, and I'm only in the 9****th**** grade! **

** And I'm sorry that this isn't another chapter, but I trying to raise 3500 dollars to go to Europe by entering some essay contests. It is an open topic kind of thing, and it has to be fewer than or right at 1500 words. My brain doesn't want to help me and give me a topic, and so I'm asking for your help.**

** PLEASE review and give me a few ideas! The sooner that I get this done the sooner I can get another chapter posted.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME!**


End file.
